


Pickup Lines

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi would never admit that he liked Hinata's stupid pickup lines that he found on some weird website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So an anon had asked me my headcanons about Hinata/Takumi, and I mentioned that Hinata loves to say cheesy pickup lines and Takumi secretly loves it.
> 
> Pickup lines from gotlines.com, because I’m not clever enough to come up with lines this perfect.
> 
> Pairing: Takumi x Hinata
> 
> Warning: AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

“Can I tie your shoes? Cause I can’t have you falling for anyone else.”

Takumi fired the arrow in his hands, missing his mark by a large margin. Surprised expression on his face, he slowly turned around to where his boyfriend was sitting on one of the benches. A content smirk was on Hinata’s face, hands cradling his face as his elbows rested on his knees. He looked as though he didn’t just say the corniest thing in the world. In fact, he looked way too proud of himself at the moment.

“What?” Takumi asked incredulously, lowering his bow.

“I want our love to be like pi, irrational and never-ending,” Hinata responded, grin widening on his face as he watched Takumi try to process what he was saying.

“…What? Are you high or something?” Takumi asked, blush slowly working its way to his cheeks.

Hinata just shook his head, taking enjoyment out of watching his boyfriend slowly fall apart. “No. I just noticed that we’ve kind of come to a lull in our relationship. So, I thought I’d spice things up a bit, you know?”

Takumi stared at his boyfriend for a moment before he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You do know that most people would consider ‘spicing up their relationship’ as going out to a new place, or doing something new in the bedroom. Not saying stupid pickup lines found on some stupid website,” he pointed out.

A hand went to Hinata’s chest, the boy let out a mock gasp of insult. “Excuse me? I will have you know that I came up with all of these pickup lines, thank you very much.”

“You’re an idiot,” Takumi said deadpanned.

“And you’re cute,” Hinata countered, laughing as Takumi flushed in embarrassment.

Not wanting to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed (although it was too late for that), Takumi turned around to face the target, pulling out another arrow from his quiver. His eyes narrowed for a moment, trying desperately to concentrate on firing his arrow at the target in front of him. However, it was way too silent. Hinata wasn’t making a single noise behind him, and he grew suspicious in an instant. He knew that the boy was up to something, especially after the smug grin that had been present on Hinata’s face just moments earlier.

Right after that thought passed through his mind, hands settled themselves on his hips, causing him to drop the arrow on the ground and jumped in shock. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. There was a familiar gleam in his eyes and Takumi knew that the other male was going to say or do something that would make Takumi want to sink into the floor in embarrassment.

“Your lips look lonely, Takumi. Would you like them to meet mine?” he said, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

And there was the embarrassment.

“Oh my god Hinata, I’m going to punch you,” Takumi said, looking away from Hinata so that the other male couldn’t see the pleased smile spreading on his face. But Hinata knew him all too well, so turning around just caused Hinata to follow his movement.

Hinata cooed at him. “Awww, you’re blushing. You like the cheesy pickup lines. Admit it, Takumi.”

Takumi just pierced his lips together, refusing to say anything. Not to be deterred easily, Hinata leaned forward, pecking his boyfriend’s lips quickly. He smiled brightly before he leaned back in, stealing another kiss.

Eventually breaking under the all the attention directed towards him, Takumi finally let out a laugh, smacking Hinata’s shoulder in response. “You are an idiot.” He let himself be dragged close to Hinata, arms wrapping around his middle.

“But I’m your idiot. And your idiot wants another kiss,” Hinata stated matter-of-factly.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Takumi humored his boyfriend, kissing him lightly. Hinata hummed happily and clung onto him, showering the other male with more attention, much to Takumi’s chargin (and silent enjoyment).

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I always fall for the dorks and I want them to always do dorky cheesy stuff.
> 
> Also, visit my [tumblr](http://thefluffyprince.tumblr.com), where I scream about my favorite ships (also because I post stuff over there first)


End file.
